


turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image

by Iwritefanfictionnottragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies/pseuds/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies
Summary: Sam makes a realization.





	turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image

**Author's Note:**

> “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

There was something about Cas and Dean that Sam can’t explain.

The puzzling had started in the middle of his readings of Shakespearian literature. (Sam didn’t know why, but books like that made him see similarities of his own life) The particular book he was reading was Romeo and Juliet, (how ironic) when the hunter had realized the oddity of his brother and his best friend’s relationship.

\--

Cas wanted to try tacos. The only place that was near them was an seedy looking Mexican fast-food restaurant with prices that were suspiciously cheap.

None of them could figure out what the faded letters above the door meant.

Sam shuffled awkwardly in the dirty restaurant with peeling green wallpaper and seats with the linoleum covers slightly torn off. He stared at his feet, Sam’s eyes following the patterns of the grimy tiles laid out beneath him. The man wrinkled his nose at the scent of nicotine, glaring slightly at the greasy-haired man sitting in the corner booth, putting out his cigarette on a “No Smoking” sign.

Other than the guy who was lighting another cigarette, there was a wiry woman that stared at Dean and Cas with beady eyes, examining them, as if they were prey, almost.

A thick, curly-haired teenager stood at the cash register, silently popping her gum as she watched his brother and his best friend, as they stood there, shoulders brushing, staring at the menu.

Sam was 90% sure that she was high.

“Bacon and cheese taco,” Cas declares, and the word of god had been spoken.

Dean grabbed the cuff of Castiel’s trench coat, and gently tugged him in the direction a booth. Sam slid in the seat across from them.

The woman from before that thought it was her business to judge others stalked out of the restaurant, muttering “fags” as her high-heeled feet clicked on the floor. Before she could leave, the smoker guy in the corner yelled out “hey lady” in a low, rumbling, tone.

His lips pulled into a gummy smile, and half of the teeth behind his lips were golden. “If you want a fag, have one.” The man chucked his pack of cigarettes at her head, the paper box hitting her forehead and causing the woman to sputter in shock and anger before she stormed out of the restaurant.

He then offered a wink at the three shocked men in their own respective booth, cackled slightly in his seat.

The teen at the cashier didn’t give a reaction to the man. It was the same old shit to her, apparently.

Their food was delivered to their table.

Cas took one bite, two, chewed, and swallowed. The two brothers eagerly awaited his verdict.

“It tastes like molecules,” the angel decided.

\--

The hunt had been really bad that night.

They had been sure that it was one vampire, a milk-run for them. Sam had been relieved – an easy hunt for once. He couldn’t have been more wrong – as soon as him and his brother had stepped into the abandoned warehouse, they were pounced on by a dozen vampires, snarling and ripping and tearing at skin.

Since Sam had taken the route through the back, attempting to surprise the vampires, he was way less injured than his brother, who came guns blazing through the front door of a vampire’s nest. Dean had such bad wounds that he had allowed his younger brother to drive the car back to the motel that they were staying at. 

They shuffled past the receptionist, who didn’t bat an eye at the two men dripping with blood from badly bandaged cuts.

Cas came to their room that night, with a silent-wingbeat, and an expression of fury etched on his features. He offered Sam a quick tap, healing the man’s wounds, and then pulled Dean to the side, giving him the full out examination. To be fair, Dean was doing a lot worse than Sam, but that didn’t explain the quiet conversation that they had in the corner of the motel room.

Lamp-light filtered over the angel’s face as he tilted his head, whispering angrily to Dean.

“You can’t keep doing this!”

Dean rolled his eyes, scoffing at Cas. “Can’t keep doing what? Hunting? That’s kind of my job, Cas. Yeah, it’s shitty, but that’s what I _do_.”

“I mean running head on into danger, not knowing what lies ahead. I understand that you can’t make a plan for everything, but goddamn it Dean, you almost died tonight because you underestimated the amount of vampires in that warehouse!” Cas grit out, throwing his hands up in the air. “Forgive me, Dean Winchester, if I worry about you dying. Forgive me, Dean Winchester, if I give a shit about whether you live or not!”

Sam quietly eyed his brother’s face, the taller hunter pretending to sleep as he eavesdropped on the two.

Dean’s frustrated expression melted, and he exhaled, pulling the angel’s head to his shoulder. “M sorry, Cas,” he mumbled, gently stroking the back of Castiel’s head. “You’re right. I should be less careless whenever going into hunts.”

Sam waited for a “but,” or any sort of statement from Dean that justified his actions, but he received nothing, just the steady sound of his own breathing in the dark of the night. Dean and Cas stayed in the intimate position that they were in for a while, too long for Sam to chronicle. The man instead turned over, closed his eyes, and attempted to sleep.

Cas was gone in the morning.

\--

“Would you like whipped cream or powdered sugar with that, sugar?”

The waitress’s voice was flirty and casual as she grinned at the angel, who swallowed awkwardly in response. Dean was forcing the angel to try the green-apple pie at a particular restaurant – (Mick’s Burgers? Michael’s Burgers? Matt’s Burgers? Sam didn’t remember the name). To be honest, the younger hunter didn’t understand the hunter’s obsession with making their angel try human food.

Sure, it was funny to watch the expressions that the angel made, but mainly Cas just tasted molecules, so what was the point?

The waitress that had been flirting with the angel was a redhead, with long, stringy, curls, and big brown eyes that was sure to make any man swoon. Sam had to admit himself that she was pretty, and that it would be wrong to deny it, even if she totally wasn’t his type.

Yet as Cas finally replied with “Whipped cream”, he didn’t seem interested in the woman at all. His eyes flashed to Dean, who sat next to him, the angel almost questioning if what he said was correct. Dean gave a slight nod and a gentle smile to Cas, who relaxed into his seat.

They were sitting in a classic diner booth, with red nylon and a pristine white table separating Sam from his brother and his best friend.

“And I’ll have a slice of your pecan pie. Thanks.” Dean smiled stiffly at the waitress, who had “accidentally” brushed Castiel’s hand when taking back the menu that he was handing her. “Just a hot chocolate, please.” Sam pushed himself out of the chair, walking over to the restroom.

When he returned, Cas and Dean were sitting way closer than before.

They were having one of their customary hushed discussions as Dean swiped at Cas’s hair, fixing his part that had recently been off. He gently nudged at Castiel’s shoulder, smiling at the angel, who simply blushed in return. Sam had to admit – the way that they were acting was a little… coupley, to say the least. Hetero male best friends don’t just whisper into each other’s ears and blush at each other.

 He tried to think little of it.

Their waitress returned with the pie, eyeing the two, and blushing. “O-oh. You are… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” She apologized to a bewildered table of men. Sam just took a long sip of his drink, ignoring the uncomfortably confused brother and best friend next to him. He did that a lot lately.

\--

It was 12-o-fucking-clock at night, and for some reason Dean was playing music in his room at the bunker. Now, Sam didn’t dislike the Beatles. In fact, he thought that their music was quite good. But not at fucking _12 o clock in the middle of the night._

True, he wasn’t sleeping or planning to do so any time soon, but he was working on research for one of their bigger cases that was coming up, and Dean was what? Having a fucking dance party?

Needless to say, Sam was in a shitty mood. No amount of coffee was going to make him any less tired or cranky, considering that he’d been awake for two days straight. And yes, maybe he was taking out his frustrations out on Dean, but fucking hell, the longer this research took, the longer it would take for him to get the chance to sleep, and he would _kill_ for a chance to sleep.

The taller hunter practically stomped down the hall to Dean’s room, which had a door that was cracked open, allowing all the music to flow out through the doorway and throughout the entire bunker. Just as Sam was about to storm through that door and demand for his brother to turn that damn music off, he stopped, staring at the sight in front of him.

Cas and Dean were clutching each other, swaying around the room as Dean softly hummed the tune of the song “Hey Jude”. The angel’s face was buried into Dean’s shoulder, who had a hand gently stroking the back of Castiel’s neck, hands clenching and unclenching through the man’s black hair.

Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Sam watched his older brother softly sing out the words “don’t carry the world on your shoulders”, as Cas buried his face deeper into the hunter’s neck, letting out a soft noise of pain.

Sam was suddenly aware of the painful intimacy of the situation, knowing he was intruding upon something private, something that was meant simply for his brother and his best friend. He quietly backed away, a silent smile on his lips as he retreated to his room.

Maybe he would go to sleep after all. His research could wait another night.

\--

There was something about Cas and Dean that Sam couldn’t explain.

_Oh_ , he realized.

_They’re in love_.

He continued reading his book.

Apparently Juliet had just killed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but that last scene, the simple intimacy of it, just with the dancing, that hit me right in the feels. It's not a big self-sacrifice - just a simple gesture of love, a way of promising that one is there.   
> comment//leave kudos//check me out on tumblr at @fractured-boxofstars


End file.
